He Only Knows Grease
by Single.Voice
Summary: [complete] Chad is arrogant, easily distracted, and doesn't know many musicals. But does it even matter? ChadSharpay.


--

_He Only Knows Grease _

--

Chad stared around the room with genuine fascination.

"I don't get it. What's so interesting about a bunch of naked puppets, anyway?"

Sharpay threw her binder on her bed before crossing her arms impatiently.

"I invited you to my home to work on the stupid project, Chad, not to gawk at my possessions," she reminded him in clipped tones.

Sharpay's room was adorned with posters from various musicals, and it only flaunted her status as a drama-obsessed girl who was well-acquainted with… well, musicals.

"It's not my fault your posters are so damn distracting. And you're avoiding the question. What's so amazing about naked puppets?"

She scowled, "I'm not avoiding the question. I'm choosing not to answer."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. It's not my fault you're so stupid."

"Never heard that one before. And I'm not stupid; I just don't waste my time watching lame musicals."

"I bet you haven't even seen one. You're too immature to give anything except basketball a chance."

"Not true. I've seen part of _Grease_."

Sharpay answered with a snort.

"And I sat through _Twinkle Town_," Chad added proudly. "So there." He shivered. "Thank god it didn't involve leotards."

"Only because your muffin was in it," she said snidely.

"Yeah, I took a few snack breaks, but I still watched practically all of it—"

"I wasn't referring to pastries," Sharpay cut in. "I was talking about your darling love who unfortunately starred in said musical."

Chad protested immediately, "Gabriella's taken. And she's too brainy; I don't listen to half of what she says."

"Because you can't understand it, though I wasn't referring to her either."

"You obviously were," he argued, struggling to comprehend.

"No, I really wasn't."

His expression changed abruptly; he looked aghast. "You're not talking about _Troy_, are you?"

She smirked. "Sorry that it's not as much of a secret as you had hoped."

"Sharpay, you're sick."

"I'm not the one who would willingly lick Troy's feet."

Chad glowered, "This is all getting really old, don't you think?"

"I don't, actually."

"Can't come up with anything new?"

"I'm only frightened that you won't understand if I use bigger words."

Surprisingly, he laughed. "Anyway, I think I won this round. I'm familiar with musicals."

"No. You know _Grease_, and the words '_Grease_ is a musical' are practically imprinted into your brain when you're born." She paused artfully, and then, "Even yours, Chad."

"Well, aren't you funny."

"Don't I know it."

She always had a comeback, and it was actually rather refreshing. When Chad fought with Taylor, she'd spit out any insult she could come up with, and when she finally ran out, she'd splutter, stomp her foot, and bawl. The routine grew irksome after a while, and it was one of the many reasons why Chad broke it off with her after only three weeks.

"I know _The Phantom of the Opera_," Chad said suddenly, and he didn't even know why he said it; Sharpay obviously didn't care that much about anything he had to say, so he was trying too hard to prove a point that didn't matter in the end. Or something. (He wanted to stop thinking about it, because it was confusing him.)

"Hmm. You don't say. What is it about?"

She was testing him, a fact that irritated him. With her, everything was always a goddamn competition…

Sharpay Evans always had to be the best.

It was too bad he didn't really know what it was about.

"My mom likes it," Chad said defensively, as if that helped him out any.

She rolled her eyes at him, before, "…but _The Phantom of the Opera_ isn't about your mom."

"It's about a phantom. And an opera."

"Nice try, Chad—"

"A phantom _at_ an opera!" he declared.

"Don't embarrass yourself."

Chad glared. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"Someone has to be," she said cockily, and he almost laughed.

"You need a boyfriend, Sharpay. It's gonna stop from you being so self-righteous."

"Ha. Never."

"So you wouldn't say yes? Even if Troy asked you?"

"I'm over Troy. It was a crush. Get over it; you can have him."

"Who would you say yes to?"

"Shut up, Chad. You're pissing me off, you know." She narrowed her eyes, trying to prove her point.

"No, really. Who?"

"Chad. Shut the hell up. We need to start the project."

"You still have a thing for Troy, don't you?"

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to stick this pencil—"

Chad persisted stubbornly, "Well, it's obvious. You like Troy."

"No, I have a thing for Coach Bolton. Now will you shut up?"

"Not until you tell me." He moved closer, a familiarly cocky smile settling onto his face. "Is it _me_?"

Sharpay laughed out loud.

He looked affronted. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'd have to be really desperate—"

"I'm good at basketball," Chad pointed out. "And I'm good-looking."

"Please, Chad, don't humiliate yourself any further."

"I'm a good kisser," he interrupted at full volume. "Ask Taylor."

"I doubt _her_ taste really determines your kissing expertise."

"Or some of the cheerleaders."

"Like their opinion counts in my book—"

Chad rolled his eyes. "If you're so unsure, why don't you see for yourself?"

Sharpay faltered a little, which was strange, because Sharpay never really faltered.

She opened her mouth, but Chad would never find out what she wanted to say, because he chose to attack her lips at that particular moment (though Chad would prefer a different choice of words; those were Sharpay's).

He pulled away to see her reaction. (He wouldn't quite mind doing it again if she wasn't going to slap him.)

Sharpay wasn't looking at him with admiration, because that was cliché, and she didn't do that.

Instead, she smirked and leaned forward, pausing when their lips were only inches apart.

"I still think you only know _Grease_."

He never got a chance to reply, but he supposed it didn't really matter.

Chad certainly never tried to argue _that_ particular point again, though maybe it was just because he preferred kissing her.

_

* * *

Author's Notes_. 

So much for a longer Chadpay story, huh? I'm working on it, I swear.

Also in progress, if you care, are some other stories: my first (or the first _ever_, I dunno, maybe I'm just flattering myself) Zeke/Taylor piece; my multi-chapter Hannah Montana story, _Crossing Lines_ (the trailer is up, darlings); and my first Jason/Kelsi fic (I'm doing a how-they-met/get-together kind of thing, because the movie didn't cover that at all… so, basically, it's an explanation of how Jason and Kelsi got together and it contains, supposedly, their first ever conversation and… well, you'll see).

This may seem a little (or a lot, depending on if you're looking at the glass half-empty or half-full) deficient in the description department, and that was because this was originally a sole-dialogue fic.

The line where Chad is talking about naked puppets refers to the musical _Avenue Q_. And the Chad/Troy references are totally stolen from the oh so brilliant **StarVitamin**. Get yourself some good Chadpay entertainment—read anything by **StarVitamin** or **TehFuzzyPenguin**! Promote Chadpay!

Oh. Corbin Bleu's debut album "Another Side" came out May 1st! I think I'll download some of his songs on my iTunes…

ANYWAYS. What do you think? Leave me some comments… **review**.

--

_Disclaimer_.

Disney would probably view this as utterly pointless. Let's put it that way.

(I always seem to forget to tack on a disclaimer. I guess it should be obvious that I don't own HSM…?)


End file.
